


Similarities

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “We’re made for each other”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

“So, Tony,” Bucky said and flopped down next to him on the couch. He only got a grumble in response, since Tony was too busy looking at his tablet. But Bucky wasn’t deterred by that.

“I hear we have a lot in common.”

“Hmpf,” was the only answer from Tony and Bucky gently lowered his tablet. Tony protested but when he saw who was sitting next to him he put the tablet down.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked and smiled sheepishly at Bucky.

“I said, we have a lot in common.”

“Oh, really?” Tony asked and was apparently confused about the choice of subject here. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said confidently and Tony frowned.

“Like what?” he asked and Bucky smiled.

“Well, for starters, I like tech and so do you.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at that, but Bucky didn’t let him speak.

“We’re both brunets,” he went on and Tony opened his mouth to say something but Bucky silenced him with a hand.

“We both have metal attached to our bodies. We’re full of sarcasm. We’re both Avengers.”

Bucky ticked every point off on a finger and Tony still looked confused. 

“I have no idea where this is going,” he admitted and Bucky could tell that it frustrated him.

“We were both tortured,” Bucky said and Tony’s eyes snapped to his. 

“I think I have to go now,” he said and started to get up, but Bucky snagged his wrist and pulled him back down.

“We are both into guys,” Bucky went on as if nothing happened and Tony audibly swallowed. Bucky had a hard time not licking up his neck.

“We both have feelings for someone else right now,” Bucky continued when he could drag his eyes off Tony’s neck again.

“Is that so?” Tony asked him and a small smile formed on his face.

“I heard it is. I have been informed that we’ve been overlooking something very important.”

“And what would that be?” Tony questioned and leaned a bit closer to Bucky.

“We’re made for each other,” Bucky answered and bridged the rest of the distance to lightly kiss Tony.

“I think I like the conclusion you took out of this,” he breathed against Bucky’s lips and Bucky grinned. 

“See? There’s another thing we have in common.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142518788361/7-winteriron)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
